Where Happiness Comes Alive Chapter2
by okocha
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang sahabat dari duanya saling menyukai,tetapi tidak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mpai pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar karena kebodohan mereka mmary /HunHan/HappyEnding'baca aja:p


Tittle:Where Happiness Comes Alive

Author:MsOkch

Main Cast:Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

SongQian/Victoria

Xi Chanyeol (untuk kelancaran FFini marganya diganti)

EXO Couple

rated :T-(GS)

insiprasi:pengalaman hidupkuㅋㅋ dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku

semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan & SMEnt.

typo bertebaran,Tidak sesuai dengan EYD,ini Fanfic Pertamakuㅋㅋ.Author amatiran..this is GS

HAPPYREADING

DON'T LIKE°DON'T READ!

salam HunHan

Chapter 2

Setelah beberapa manit menunggu,akhirnya Sehun datang dengan membawa BubbleTea pesanan mereka

"Ini Lu,untukmu"Ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan TaroBubbleTea kesukaan Luhan

"Ah,gomawo"Jawab Luhan girang

"Ne,Lu mian aku sehabis ini ada Latihan menembak,karena 4hari lagi aku akan ada kejuaraan kita tidak bisa berlama-lama habiskan Itu,lalu akanku antar kau pulang"Ucap Sehun meminum BubbleTeanya sambil memandangi Luhan

"Hm..."Jawab Luhan tanpa memperhatikan Sehun,karena terlalu sibuk dengan BubbleTeanya.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai dirumah Luhan,Luhan langsung Turun dari Motor Sehun

"Cepat masuk dan perlu bantuan hubungi aku arra?!"Titah Sehun

"Eum...jangan terlalu lelah ya Sehunnie..hati hati dijalan"Jawab Luhan

"Ne..aku pergi dulu,saranghae Lu"Jawab sehun sambil mengusap surai Luhan lembut

"Nado~"Ucap Luhan pasrah sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang kian menjauh

Luhan Room

Kini Luhan sendirian ia bingung harus melakukan apa,karena biasanya jika sedang bosan ia akan mengajak Sehun untuk menonton film dirumahnya hingga mereka berdua tertidur.

Akhirnya Luhan beralih memainkan SmartPhone miliknya,Luhan memilih untuk melihat-lihat akun SNSmiliknya.

Luhan's side

Inilah kegiatanku,jika sedang tidak bersama akun ?!aku tidak mengerti?aku memang sudah jarang untuk membuka akun aku tau,ia jarang sekali untuk membuka mengapa sekarang isi SNSnya menjadi seperti ini?sejak kapan ia menjadi lelaki romantis?

•SehunOH•

`Banyak hal yang tak terduga,kaulah salah satunya` °3h ago

•SehunOH•

`Rentetan kalimat,yang tidak bisa kuucapkan`°5d ago

•SehunOH•

`Aku selalu jatuh cinta pandangan pertama saat bersamamu` °10d ago

•SehunOH•

`Untuk kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh padamu`°15d ago

tunggu tunggu bukannya 3 jam yang lalu aku bersamanya?jadi yang ia maksud adalah aku?

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan Comment untuknya.

•SehunOH•

`Banyak hal yang tak terduga,kaulah salah satunya` °3h ago

•XiaoLu•

SehunOH Tak terduga?jadi siapa maksudmu?aku tidak mengerti yg satu ini'?'by the way cepatlah kembali aku sudah b.o.s.a.n^^

-sent-

Setelah beberapa menit menuggu akhirnya aku mendapat balasan darinya.

drt drt~

•SehunOH•

XiaoLu Bukan siapa siapa Lu,Ne aku akan segera kembali

jawaban Sehun membuatku penasaran.

Sehun's Side

Kulihat jam dindingku -pukul 07:50pmKST-akhirnya setelah seharian beraktifitas diluar,sekarang aku bisa menyentuh kasur tidak nyaman,kini tubuhku penuh dengan mandi akan lebih segar.

setelah 15menit,ah..segarnyaa...

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?apakah aku harus menghubunginya?okey Sehun ini HARUS

to:XiaoLu

subject:sedang apa?

Hai..Lu sedang apa?apakah aku mengganggumu?

drt drt~

from:XiaoLu

Sedang mengerjakan Tugas...kau tidak menggangguku...bagaimana dengamu?

to:XiaoLu

Perlu bantuan?saat ini aku tengah memikirkan Rusa peliharaankuㅋㅋ

-sent-

Luhan's side

drt drt~

from:oohsehun

Perlu bantuan?Saat ini aku tengah memikirkan Rusa peliharaankuㅋㅋ

to:oohsehun

Yak!Rusa peliharaan katamu?!Jadi PRnya adalah 'apa yg dilakukan Oh Sehun jika Xi Luhan sedang dalam keBOSANAN?!

-sent-

drt drt~

from:oohsehun

Mian aku hnya bercanda Lu Hm..yang dilakukan Oh Sehun adalah segera pergi ketempat dimana Xi Luhan berada :D

to:oohsehun

Haha pintar...cepatlah kemari,bawa buku pelajaranmu sekalian...kita belajar bersama ok?

-sent-

drt drt~

from:oohsehun

Ne Tuan Putri...Oh Sehun akan segera kesana ㅋㅋㅋ~

Normal POV

Saat ini Sehun tengah berjalan menaiki tangga rumah Luhan dengan terburu-buru .Kini Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang bergambarkan Hello Kitty mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan,tetapi nihil tidak ada respon sama ia pun berinisiatif untuk masuk kekamar naas yang Sehun dapati hanyalah sebuah kamar gemericik suara air dari kamar mandi Luhan,tandanya pemilik kamar sedang berada di dalam kamar sehun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas ranjang milik sedang menunggu,tiba tiba handphone Luhan berbunyi

`Gakkeumssik nado moreuge jjajeuggina neoreul hyanghan mameunbyeonhaji anhanneunde hoksi naega isanghan geolkka~` {SOME}

yang bertuliskan IncomingCall. "ChanLieGe"

Sehun pun mengangkat panggilan itu

"Yeoboseo,hyung..."Kata Sehun

"Ah yeoboseo Sehunnah...Kemana Luhan?"Jawab ChanYeol

"Ia sedang diKamar mandi Hyung,ada yg ingin kau sampaikan hyung?"Tanya Sehun

"Ah ne...tolong sampaikan padanya,bahwa malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang karena ada urusan mendadak dan harus ke Milan... jika kau tidak keberatan kau bisa menginap dirumah sekalian menjaga Luhan..emm kurang lebih dua malam...bagaimana?"Pinta ChanYeol pada Sehun

"Ah ye hyung...nanti aku sampaikan padanya..Hati hati Hyung"Jawab Sehun sesopan mungkin

"Terimakasih Sehunnah...Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan"Ujar ChanYeol

"Ye,hyung"Jawab sehun

~bip~

Seiring dengan terputusnya sambungan telpon,terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menampilkan seorang Xi luhan yang mengenakan kaos putih polos celana pendek dan tidak lupa dengan keadaan rambut basah tergerai.

"Hai Sehunnah,sejak kapan disini?"Tanya Luhan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk

"Mungkin 5menit yang lalu...ah ya tadi Chanyeol hyung menelpon,katanya ia ada urusan mendadak dan harus ke Milan jadi tidak bisa pulang selama kurang lebih dua malam...dan aku diminta untuk menginap disini"Ujar Sehun seperti apa yang dikatakan ChanYeol tadi lewat telpon

"Milan?Ah ya sudah tak apa...yang penting aku tidak kesepianㅋㅋㅋ"Jawab Luhan enteng

`Hening`itulah keadaan saat ini...mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing sehun tengah membaca buku pelajaran yang ia bawa tadi,sedangkan Luhan...

Ia malah sibuk mengganggu Sehun dengan memeluk pinggang Luhan membuka suara membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka

"Emm..Sehunnie besok kau ada acara tidak?Besok hari minggukan?"Tanya Luhan

"Ada,besok pagi jam 10 sampai jam 12 aku ada kelas tambahan setiap hari Lu aku jadi tidak bisa menemanimu"Jawab Sehun masih sambil menatap buku pelajarannya

"Gwenchana Sehunnie,lagi pula kaukan sudah tingkat akhir jadi harus lebih banyak belajar..Fighting Oh Sehun!"Ujar Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 23:00pm tetapi Sehun belum juga masih berkutat dengan buku buku dengan Luhan,ia sudah tertidur pulas sedari tadi dengan posisi yang sama masih setia memeluk pinggang melihat Luhan sudah tertidur Sehun pun meletakkan buku-bukunya di nakas,disamping tempat tidur bergerak perlahan agar Luhan tidak terbangun,sambil membenarkan letak bantal yang ada dikepala Luhan ia mencium kening Luhan,hanya sebentar tapi penuh dengan kelembutan."Jaljayo Lu,hal yang tak terduga itu adalah dirimu..saranghae"

Setelah itu ia bergegas tidur menyusul Luhan ke dunia mimipi.

Cahaya Matahari menelusup melalui celah celah selimut lembut nan hangat seorang yeoja menggeliat tak nyaman,mata indahnya perlahan terbuka membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina tersenyum saat mendapati seorang pangeran yang tengah tertidur pulas menghadap tepat ke akui Sehun memang namja yg perilaku,cara berpakaian,kepintarannya dan masih banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mendambakannya,walau begitu Sehun tidak pernah mengalihkan hatinya kepada yeoja lain,dimata Oh Sehun Xi Luhan adalah pahatan Tuhan yang paling sempurna.

"OH Sehun sampai kapan kita seperti ini?"Bisik Luhan

Dengan memberanikan dirinya,sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di bibir tipis itu luhan beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya Namja itu sudah lebih dulu bangun jauh sebelum Luhan pertanyaan Luhan yang tadi,Sehun juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ini akan yang jelas Sehun akan membuat Luhan menjadi adalah sebuah keharusan bagi hidup seorang OH Luhan keluar kamar mandi,ia melihat Sehun masih 'tertidur' dengan posisi yang sama,Luhan pun berjalan mendekati kasurnya lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya sambil membangunkan Sehun

"Sehun bangunlah..ini sudah pukul kau ada kelas tambahan?"Bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun yang mengeluarkan bau Khas seorang Oh Sehun

TBC

Hai hai akhirnya update juga nih aku,maaf kalau updatenya lama soalnya kemaren aku nonton The Lost Planet InaㅋㅋMaaf juga kalau FF ini terlalu pendek dan otakku lagi ngadat nih gara gara habis liat HunHanㅋㅋ...buat Chapter 1 yg kemaren itu banyak banget Typo sama kepotong ya?itu kepotong sama Typo dari fanfictionnya kemaren pas aku nulis gak kayak gitu..maaf kalo jelek..oh ya buat yang udah review sama ngeFav fanficku makasih banget ya aku akan buat FFini lebih baik lagi makasih juga buat kembaranku..karena udah bantu bikin FFini menjadi lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya...Readersnim jangan lupa RCLnya ya...kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran bisa follow di twitter aku( okocha_magynda)atau bisa follow di twitter yang lain ( KfyhKR)atau Add di Facebook aku (Khansa Magynda). butuh banget saran dari kalian kalian para readers Buat Chapter selanjutnya ditunggu aja,biar cepet update kasih Review yang banyak ya.고맙습니다.사랑해용 Oh iya beberapa hari lagi aku ada ujian,Jadi maaf updatenya lama lagi..Minta doanya ya..

~Salam HunHan~

Delete or Next?

by: SummerWinter production


End file.
